Olympus 8
by ElementicTheLegendaryWolf
Summary: A young girl who is part digimon helps out in freeing Ken from his Digimon Emperor State. However, Tsuki Atarashi has more to her than what she let on. When the Seven Demon Lords awaken, Tsuki and her siblings need as much help as possible. And what better help than the Digidestined? KenXOC
1. Prolouge

_"Come on, sis! Pull yourself together!"_

_"I'm trying, Kasai!"_

_"Tsuki! Kasai!"_

_"Senso! Everyone!"_

_**"RRRRRRRRR"**_

_"You guys are in the way!"_

_"TSUKI!"_

_..._

_"AHHH!"_

"...!"

Tsuki got up in a panic. "Damn it..."

"Are you ok, Tsuki-chan?"

A pink bunny-like digimon with a white 'dress' on was in the doorway, a worried look on it's face.

"Yeah, I'm ok, Lunamon. It's just that with all the recent events with the Digimon Emperor, the events from that battle have been making memories and dreams."

Lunamon frowned. "It doesn't help that HE'S the enemy, does it?" Tsuki nodded. "Uh-huh...let's get back to sleep." Lunamon nodded, then rested against the wall next to the door.

"Goodnight, Tsuki-chan"

"Night."

Tsuki was up in her bed. Her ceiling had the phases of the moon on it, along with the constilations. _I wonder what happened to make Ken like that... _She sighed quietly, then went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Regular POV**

The day was normal. The digidestined went to school, hid their digimon, then afterwards, went to the computer lab to the digital world to battle the Digimon Emperor. After seeing his true identity, they knew that they had to free him from the sort of trance he was in with the emperor thing.

Yolei looked up into the sky, blinked a bit before pointing at something. "Hey, do you guys see that?" A beautiful digimon that was purple, white, pink, and yellow was flying in the sky, a pink aura ball surrounding it. On it's back was a girl...or was it? She looked like a bunny with a white dress that had crescent moon designs. She had two pink ponytails with purple ribbons, pink eyes, and a crescent moon symbol on her forehead. The 'girl' looked down, noticed them, then spoke to the digimon before it landed. After the girl got off, the large robot-like creature became a footless floating digimon that resembled a bunny.

Davis was up against a wall and scoffed. "Need something?" He soon ate those words when he noticed that the girl had VERY long nails...like claws. She frowned. "I'm not here to hurt you. I presume you are the digidestined?" Kari nodded. "And you are?" The girl smiled. "I'm Tsuki Atarashi, half digimon!" Everyone was paying attention now. Cody went up to her. "HALF digimon?" Tsuki nodded. "My digimon side is a Lunamon, which is the digimon next to me." Lunamon bowed her head. "Hello, everyone."

TK frowned. "And...you LIVE in the digital world? Are you battling the Digimon Emperor as well?" Tsuki hesitated. Cody went over and whispered "I think you struck a nerve or something." Yolei was curious. "Do you know Ken?"

Tsuki nodded. "When he was younger...he wasn't always the Digimon Emperor." Davis chuckled. "I would have thought he would have done it his whole life." He cringed and whined a bit when Tsuki cracked her knuckles. "EXCUSE ME?" Kari sighed. "Please, you two." The two sighed.

Tsuki then frowned. "Ken was very young back then. In the shadow of his brother. He was a sweet boy at the time, but was very jealous of his brother. Eventually, he got an original Digivice, and met Wormmon and a boy named Ryo. Once, he passed out in the digital desert, and I saved him. We traveled until he left the Digital World."

Everyone was silent. Yolei went over. "I understand. You want to free him, don't you?" Tsuki nodded. Davis smirked. "We're trying to do that too! We can work together!" Tsuki smiled. "Thanks, everyone." Kari giggled. "No problem!"

A loud growl then echoed. Ken was flying in on a Dark-ringed Airdramon. A few bird digimon were following him. Tsuki frowned. _I thought he would come. _A bit of sadness was in her eyes as she hid in a small crevice in the wall. She whispered "I can't let him see me..." They all flashed an approving look to her before starting to battle the evil digimon.

Tsuki watched everything happen. _I wish I could help them, but if Ken sees me, that might happen like last time..._

Suddenly, one bird digimon spotted Tsuki in the crevice. It pointed from Ken to her, and the Digimon Emperor stared at her. _She looks...familier..._

Tsuki looked up, and her eyes filled with panic when she saw Ken looking at her. Tsuki only had one option.

Run.

She got up and ran off. Ken motioned for his bird digimon to stay, then flew off after Tsuki on the Airdramon.

Tsuki had tears in her eyes. _Not again! NO, NOT AGAIN! NOT THIS! _Many gusts of wind blew her off her feet. In fact, it made her float in the air and crash into a tree. A few bruises and scraps were on her body. _No...why is this happening AGAIN?! _A few tears went down her face as Ken went over. "You give me deja-vu. It's annoying." Tsuki looked up, her eyes filled with fear. She closed her eyes tightly. _No, you idiot, that's what he wants! Not that it'll help with hiding my eyes. _Ken frowned in anger, then motioned to a nearby possessed Dokukumon. It went over and started to use a web and tried to tie up Tsuki. A few slash images flashed, and Tsuki secretly stuck her claw in the ground, making a bunch of dirt and dust appear and block their view. When it cleared, Tsuki was running into the trees. A white void appeared in front of her, and she wasted no time in jumping in. Before Ken and the Dokukumon could follow, the void had vanished. The Digimon Emperor scoffed. "Damn it, she got away! But this won't be the last time we meet." He then got onto the Airdramon and flew off.

The whole time, Wormmon had been watching from the fortress. The bug digimon frowned. "Oh Tsuki...Ken doesn't even remember what happened...he doesn't remember you, and he won't unless he's freed from this fake alias."


	3. Chapter 2

**Tsuki's POV**

I had jumped out of the portal. It vanished quickly. "This is the only place I can be safe..." I was on a floating island. A large tower was on it. Bridges led to other islands that had portals. I sighed, then noticed the tower doors open. A half Coronamon boy looked outside at me. "He notice ya, sis?" "Yeah, Kasai."

Kasai smiled. "We'll free him soon, trust me." I nodded. "I know." I walked into the tower. Six other people were sitting at a large table with a white tablecloth. I sat down at a pink chair. It had a crescent moon on the back, and was like a throne. Kasai sat in a red throne with orange fire designs on the bottom. A bunch of food was spread around the table. Kasai's face got serious. "The evil corrupting Ken can only mean that THEY have returned." A half Lalamon nodded. She sat in a green throne with a pink flower on the front and back. "We've fought them once before. I can sneak into their visible base since I'm the stealthy one of the group." Kasai nodded. "Yes, Hebi. You and Lala can be the spies. Umi? Do you have an idea?" A half Gomamon nodded. He sat in a blue throne with purple markings. "I think we will be able to beat them again, but not as easily. Remember that we lost four members last time..." I nodded. "We need to come up with some strategies."

A half Psychemon smiled as he bit into a cupcake. He sat in a white throne with lavender and green stripes on the arm rests. "Psyche and I have good agility. We will be good for chase scenes." Kasai nodded. "Both of us, Tensai. Apollomon has good agility, but..." A girl with long blond hair and a white robe with large sleeves that hung down nodded. On her back were two angel wings. She was sitting in a pure white throne with two yellow wings that stuck up from the back. "That's right. We lost our Heavenly Crystals. We must find them to biomerge." I nodded. "That's right. Ai, you and Dovemon can fly around and look for clues." Ai nodded. "Gotcha."

"Tsuki, we will need to improve your skills as a ninja." A half Elecmon boy suggested. He was in a spiky throne with blue slashing stripes. I nodded. "True, Senso." A half Shucklemon girl sighed. She sat on a lime green throne with olive green stone tentacles on the back. "Guys, let's go pray at the Tree of Alpha." Kasai nodded, and all of us went up to the top floor of the tower.

Up there was a large golden tree. It's shining leaves were large. A golden pedestal was in front of it, seven smaller pedestals near it. Umi looked at me. "You are the only one who still has their Heavenly Crystal, Tsuki. Place it on the pedestal and pray." I nodded, then went and got out a lavender crescent moon crystal. She put it on the pedestal, then kneeled and prayed. The crystal shimmered, then a purple bud on the tree popped open. Tensai smirked. "One flower opened. Once we get all of them open, then Master will come." I nodded. "I'm heading back." Kasai smiled. "Careful out there." I nodded, then went downstairs and out the door. The white portal was there again. I sighed, Lunamon coming up to me. We then jumped in.


End file.
